


Fawning

by britishflower



Category: Suitor Armor (Web Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Norrix deals with his creation's love of deer. Short, sweet, and to the point.
Relationships: Norrix & Modeus (Suitor Armor)
Kudos: 9





	Fawning

"Modeus. No." 

The armor being scolded gently held a baby deer in his arms. The hunt had gone well until they had killed a deer with a fawn. Immediately Modeus had taken to carrying the deerling around the hunting party as he trailed Lucia as always.

Norrix was never ashamed of his creation, seeing as it has proved time and time again how capable it was. He was embarrassed when a couple of knights teased him about the situation. Norrix had reached the breaking point about this nonsense and putting his foot down. Pulling the armor aside for a private talk as to avoid shaming either of them about the situation.

In the present Modeus stared at him and held the sleeping fawn. Norrix sighed "Modeus, you can't keep the deer forever. It's a wild animal and wild animals live in the wild," he said.

Modeus held the animal closer to him. He knew the armor was stubborn but not often. The mage frowned "I know you want to keep it safe but this is an animal meant for the woods and we can't bring it to the castle," he tried gently.

He watched as Modeus looked to the fawn then back up to him. There seemed to be a look of defiance in the Armor's single red eye "No."

Despite the major overwhelming fact that Modeus was speaking, he had also told Norrix 'No.' he was directly disobeying him "Okay, fine," the mage said and rolled up his sleeves "Then I guess I'll have to settle this the hard way."

Modeus stepped back and cradled his deer "Ass," he replied and took off running.

Norrix took off after him. Why had he given his creation enhanced speed? Now it seemed cruel to himself as he tried to catch up with the sentient armor and it's prized animal.

"Modeus!" He shouted but there was no indication that the thing had even heard him. They couldn't keep the chase going forever. Norrix had lungs and wasn't in the best shape while Modeus was made of magic and-

He was made of magic. The mage stumbled to stop. If his creation wasn't going to listen then he would make him listen. Red magic swirled to life around his hands "I Command You To Stop Right Now!" Norrix snapped, the vines of his magic ensnaring Modeus' body and bring the suit to a standstill.

Norrix approached and looked at Modeus. He was shocked to find actual tears leaking down the Armor's only functioning eye. The mage wasn't a monster but he couldn't let his creation run around with a fawn. Norrix sighed and released his magical hold "Okay, you may keep it but only if you set it free after the hunt," he scolded.

Modeus was probably smiling if the suit had a mouth "Yes!"

He smiled back "Now, we need to discuss about your ABILITY OF SPEECH!"


End file.
